worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
YF-30 Chronos
Background (from Macross Mecha Manual) Of all the variable fighters of the 2050's perhaps none were more influential than the YF-24 Evolution. The YF-24 was the progenitor of the VF-25 Messiah, the VF-27 Lucifer, the YF-29 Durandal and the YF-30 Chronos variable fighter derived from the Evolution blueprints disseminated by the New UN Forces Headquarters. Design and development of the YF-30 Chronos was secretly carried out independently by the Uroboros branch of SMS led by Uroboros regional director Major Aisha Blanchett, a self-professed genius engineer. Additionally, the new variable fighter was designated a YF prototype to avoid disclosure of the specifications to the New Unified Government. The Chronos airframe shape is notably similar to the YF-24 Evolution but the YF-30 variable mechanism was changed dramatically to accommodate the needs of the new craft's operational objectives. The design of the YF-30 Chronos included parts collected from the Protoculture ruins on Uroboros as well as parts from the Dyaus living weapons that protect the ruins. In addition to incorporating existing technologies, the YF-30 also uses the specially-developed aircraft control AI from the YF-25 Prophecy (known infrequently as Brunnhilde). The YF-30 Chronos is built using the familiar delta wing shape of the YF-24 and uses a slightly enhanced version of the FF-3001/FC1 engine from the YF-29 Durandal. The Chronos is also equipped with canards to stabilize the aircraft due to changes in aerodynamic center and center of gravity due to transformation or differing loadouts in part caused by the greatest design feature of the craft; the multipurpose ordinance container system. The multipurpose container unit is mounted in the rear center fuselage and can accommodate various types of equipment loads depending on mission requirements. The standard form is the micro-missile package carrying 36 micro-missile launchers but the unit can contain hardware such as beam guns, auxiliary propulsion systems, or electronic warfare equipment. The YF-30 also incorporates the Fold Dimensional Resonance system (an improved version of the YF-29's Fold Wave system) which amplifies song energy, enabling the YF-30 to break through dense fold faults. For this reason the YF-30 Chronos has the alternate designation Variable Super-Dimension Diver. In 2060 Strategic Military Services 2nd Lieutenant Leon Sakaki was on a mission from the SMS Sephira branch to deliver the control AI for the prototype YF-30. However, Sakaki was shot down by rogue Havamal forces and stranded on Uuroboros by a sharp increase in fold fault activity (called the Uroboros Aurora). Major Aisha Blanchett considered the arrival of Sakaki (and his subsequent assignment as de facto test pilot for the YF-30 Chronos) a "godsend" after the original YF-30 test pilot was seriously injured in a testing accident. Sakaki's emphasis on engine performance during test flights revealed durability problems in the YF-30 and the engine design was revisited as a result. Most infamous of these tests was a Vanquish race against Isamu Alva Dyson in YF-19. Once in active service, Leon Sakaki piloting the YF-30 Chronos was instrumental in rescuing Major Blanchett and singer Mina Forte from the rogue NUNS 815th Independent Squadron "Havamal". Ultimately these sorties foiled the Havamal's attempts to rewrite history using Protoculture technology in the ruins of Uroboros. YF-30 Chronos Class - Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 1600 Arms - 500 Hands - 200 Legs - 900 Feet - 400 Wings - 800 Head - 450 Head Beam Guns (2) - 220 ea Gunpod - 250 Ballistic Shields (2) - 350ea (Forearms in Gerwalk and Battroid modes, part of the wing in fighter mode) Pin Point Barrier system(2) - 200 AR - 18 Armour - stops up to and including the equivalent of standard 40mm rounds (4d6md) Speed Running - 180kph Leaping - 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 900kph at all altitudes, Mach 64 in space Flying Gerwalk - Mach 2.9 at all altitudes, Mach 64 in space Flying Fighter - Mach Mach 3 at sea level, Mach 5.5 at 10km with short bursts of Mach 10 possible, Mach 32+ at 30km, Mach 64 in space Range - effectively unlimited in Atmosphere, 10000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 15.78m, Gerwalk - 7.8m, Fighter - 4.02m Length - Battroid - 4.5m, Gerwalk - 9.95m, Fighter - 18.84m Width - Battroid - 6.4m, Gerwalk - 15.62m, Fighter - 15.62m Weight - 8.106 tons empty, 19 tons operational (estimated) PS - Robotic 50 Lift - 25 tons, Carry - 12.5 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - two Shinsei Industry / P&W / RR FF-3001/FC2 Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine engines, 2 x 2,110.0 kN (maximum thrust in space); many x P&W HMM-9 high-maneuverability vernier thrusters Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Head Beam Guns or Laser Guns (2, useable in all modes) Primary Purpose - anti-fighter/missile Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per blast, x2 per short burst, x7 per medium burst, x10 per long burst, x15 per full melee burst per gun. Guns fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - can only fire bursts Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Quantum Gun Pod Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 10km in burst mode, 30km in beam grenade mode Damage - Burst mode - 3d6x10 per blast in burst mode, x4 for a short burst, x7 for a medium burst, x10 for a long burst, x15 for a full melee burst. Ignores AR. Beam grenade mode - 4d6x100. Takes three attacks and weapon cannot be used for any other attacks that melee round. Ignores AR. Rate Of Fire - burst is mode equal pilots attacks, beam grenade mode see notes above Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Weapon Container - 36 micro missile launchers Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 15km Damage - 4d4x10, ignore AR if using MDE warheads (RARE) Rate Of Fire - Volleys of up to 1-36 per attack Payload - 3 per launcher (108 total) Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Weapon Container - Twin Quantum Cannon (replaces micro missile launchers) Primary Purpose - assault Range - 20km Damage - 2d6x100 per twin blast, half that if one barrel damaged. Ignores AR Rate Of Fire - 2 per melee Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Weapon Type - Anti-armour knife Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 1d4x10 + punch damage (6d6), armour piercing. Use armour piercing rules Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/anti-mecha Range - Varies by weapon type Damage - varies by weapon type Rate Of Fire - 1 cruise missile per hard point when equipped Payload - 1 Reaction Missile per hard point (Range 800km, Use nuclear warhead damages for Light or Medium), OR Speaker Pods, OR other optional equipment Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System (2) Primary Purpose - anti-missile/incoming fire or offensive enhancement Range - melee Damage - when used defensively is typically directed onto the shield reinforcing it by taking 200mdc per melee. Fully recharges at the end of each melee. When used offensively it adds 6d6 to punches and kicks. Rate Of Fire - na Payload - Unlimited Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +3 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 4, 7, 11 and 13 +2 disarm at level 2 and 7 +3 pull punch at level 3 and 8 +2 roll with punch impact at level 5 and 11 +2 parry/dodge at level 1 +1 parry/dodge at level 2, 5, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +3 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 1, 4 and 9 +1 strike hand to hand level 1, 4, 9, and 13 Punch - 6d6 Restrained Punch - 1d6x10+12sd Kick - 9d6 Body Block/Tackle - 3d6 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space and reactant for the turbines) the unit does need it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Capable of Orbitable insertion under it's own power over an Earth class planet. Use of the Inertial Store Converter, in conjunction with the EX-Gear system, allows the pilot to withstand the G-forces put on their bodies in combat. EX-Gear - acts as the control interface and as a vital point stimulation seat (which adds some anti-g resistance via preventing blood from pooling in the extremeties during high g maneuvers) Fly By Light System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +40% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for maneuvers etc. If the fighter takes more than 80% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -45% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 600km, can track up to 14000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 18km, as small as 150cm (1.5m) out to 30km and as small as 500cm (5.0m) out to 80km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF-25. Range - 600km Active Stealth System - When active the system renders the unit completely invisible to radar. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -25% to any sensor skill rolls. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 2000 miles (3200km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 600km and target up to 60 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -3 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 500ft ; sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 2000ft Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 1000ft. Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 4000ft. Field of vision: 140 degrees Shoulder/Head Spotlights - Range: 2000ft Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Utility Arms - This is a set of small, retractable arms housed in the right forearm, to perform delicate work and to effect repairs. Each of the three arms has an A.R. of 6 and 3 M.D.C. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 50ft radius (m); does 4d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment (jet's nose) which can be detached and mounted onto another fighters arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 1000 miles. 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam coating - reduce all beam weapon attacks damage by 30% Optional Add on equipment (Replaces weapon container) Cross Dimensional Radar - Range - 26 billion kilometers, track 2048 targets and run guidance for 128 long range missiles. References Used Seto Kaiba Macross mecha Manual Mecha HQ Steelfalcon.com